Gierek vol. 5
'Wstęp' Po ostatnim Gierku. podniosły się głosy złowrogich wieszczów twierdzących, iż Gierek vol 4. był ostatnim wielkim Gierkiem, który zaistniał w czasie. Jak się miało okazać, Korasom wciąż mało było (jest?) Wielkiej Korozji i wspólnego, górskiego katowania się w Gierku. Udało się zebrać ekipę dzielnych Przyjaciół, pochodzących z różnych ekip (jak zwykle prym wiodły PDV i Alchemicy ) i zmontować wyprawę do legendarnej Jadźki. 'Dramatis Personae' 'W rolach głównych:' *Spu *Spuhlakowa *Kaczy *Bebe *Adree *Magda *Ose *Kat *McMining *Grzesiu *Kuba *Adaś *Kaśka *Tomula *Agula *Brylu *Cielak *Antek *Justyna *Jacek *Szczenię *Mali *STNSL *Julka *Fabiano *Ania *Tasior 'Gościnnie wystąpili:' *Typ, Który Złapał Bibi Za Dupę #1 *Typ, Który Złapał Bibi Za Dupę #2 'Oraz jako bonus:' *Suka Pisa (w sensie, że pies) Dzień Pierwszy: Preludium Korbowe Wiekową tradycją Gierka było wczesne ustawianie się do wyjazdu, które kończyło się w rzeczywistości wyjazdem w godzinach raczej późnych (przynajmniej w stosunku do pierwotnych planów). Tym razem, pierwsze oddziały zahartowanych weteranów wyruszyły zdumiewająco szybko – odnotowano Korowozy opuszczające Wrocław już około godziny 10 – 11, co jeżeli spojrzeć w przeszłość, jest wynikiem całkiem konkretnym. Niżej podpisany skromny narrator miał umówiony transport najpóźniej, zatem z pewnością przegapił parę interesujących wydarzeń. Oczyma duszy możemy sobie wyobrazić pierwsze podrygi Gierałtowskie: rozpaczliwy bieg i rzucanie toreb na łóżka, w celu zajęcia danego sektora, tradycyjne okrzyki w stylu „ZNOWU JESTEŚMY W GIERKU UUUAAAAAHHHHH!” połączone z wycinaniem radosnych hołupców, specyficzny dźwięk klocków Lego wysypywanych z kufra oraz wreszcie pierwsze syknięcia otwieranych BROWARÓW (aczkolwiek nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby – parafrazując Dobrą Księgę - OSTATNIE było PIERWSZYM). Podróż wasz uniżony kronikarz spędził bardzo przyjemnie, pomimo pewnych kłopotów nawigacyjnych, z którymi musieli zmierzyć się moi współtowarzysze podróży: Adaś i Kasia. Zaowocowało to jednak humorystycznymthumb|right|335px|łork łork faszyn bejbeakcentem, ponieważ minęliśmy miejscowość, o nazwie zapowiadającej co się będzie działo, przez następne kilka dni – MIELNIK. Po dotarciu na miejsce, oczom mym ukazał się przepiękny widok ludzi popijających ALKO i bawiących się klockami Lego. Stan intoksykacji otoczenia był całkiem niezły, przewidziałem jednak tą sytuację i przez całą drogę popijałem mocno kopliwą nalewkę babuni. Prym wiódł zdecydowanie Kaca, któremu po spożyciu co najmniej 12 piw (czy to było 17? czy 20?) bardzo dopisywał humorek. Osobiście zająłem się rozstawianiem jednego z czarnych koni Gierałtowa – DJ HERO. Odpalenie tego cuda wzbudziło mieszane uczucia wśród gawiedzi, z których najbardziej w pamięć zapadło generalne ochujenie ze śmiechu po puszczeniu INFORMERA (ACZIKI BOM BOM BOM JE) oraz totalne przerażenie Cielaka, który na propozycję zagrania zaczął rzucać mięsem i rozpaczliwie odpędzać się od diabelskiego decka (ZABIERZ TO KURESTWO ODE MNIE JA PIERDOLE). Nie przeszkadzało to niżej podpisanemu w bezlitosnym katowaniu Pół Typa miksowaniem Lady Gagi i Dj Tiesto. W innych pokojach też, rzecz jasna, odbywała się aktywność: PISA (ta Xboxowa) chodziła ostro w salonie, w kuchni katowano klocki Lego, a w zakamarkach pokoi i w miękkich kanapach prowadzono śmiechowe konwersacje, filozoficzne dysputy, oraz, jestem święcie przekonany, skryte Dupie Wojny. Świadomość mą pochłonęło wkrótce alkoholowa czeluść (surprise surprise!), nie jestem więc w stanie odtworzyć szczegółowych zajść późnonocnych. Dzień Drugi: Czas Spokoju, Czas Wymiocin Koranty po przebudzeniu z letargu zaczęły wykazywać się wysokim poziomem aktywności: oto pierwsze grupki ambitnych KOZAKÓW zaczęły uzgadniać cele wypraw krajoznawczo-aktywno-fizycznych. Wicie rozumicie – konie, góry, kopalnie, narty etc. Oczywiście, Gierek nie mógł pozostać bez opieki i część ekipy pozostała by wykonywać thumb|318px|Tajemniczy gość/ Zawitał w Gierałtowie/ Nikt się do niego nie przyzna/ Nikt o nim nic nie powiewłaściwe czynności dla tego miejsca, w których skład wchodzą takie atrakcje jak leżenie do góry kołami, granie w gry planszowe bądź WIDEO, wpierdalanie tostów, toczenie beki oraz co najważniejsze, Bezmyślna Intoksykacja ™. Tak też upłynął cały dzionek – na tzw. Spokoju. Powoli zaczęła się tworzyć sekta Djska, której pierwszym stałym członkiem zwerbowanym przez chytrego Kubę była Asia Spu. Potem ludziska po kolei zostawali zahipnotyzowani przez płynące z góry ekranu kolorowe kropeczki oraz hity pokroju Amerikan Boj czy Dżast Dens. Do najważniejszego wydarzenia, które miało położyć się cieniem (a właściwie RZYGIEM) na Dniu Drugi, miało dojść dopiero wśród nocnej ciszy. W pewnym momencie, w późnych godzinach nocnych (wieczornych?) na placu boju (to jest na Mainie) ostała się garstka surviviorów, swym zachowaniem nieustannie oddających hołd plugawym bóstwom Nurgla i Slaneesha. Nagle, wysiadła elektryczność oraz woda (w całej wsi zresztą). Jak reagują cywilizowani ludzie na brak prądu? Wrzaskiem i śpiewami oczywiście! Zebrani na Mainie zaczęli bezsensownie śpiewać i zawodzić, konstruując spontanicznie piosnki, na wszelakie życiowe tematy. Cieszący się z odrzuconego człowieczeństwa Przyjaciele, nie zdawali sobie sprawy, że wśród nich czai się Zdrajca.... Korzystając z osłony nocy (przypomnę, że wysiadł prąd), oraz Mainowego rwetesu, jakiś bliżej niezidentyfikowany/a plugawiec/plugawczyni potajemnie wtargnął/ęła do łazienki przy Mejnie i ją SROGO OBRZYGAŁ/A. Nie ograniczył/a się do muszli, oj nie – STRZYKAJĄC swoimi WYMIOCINAMI gdzie popadnie, splugawił/a również prysznic oraz zahaczył/a o umywalkę. Na dodatek, kreatura ta musiała być o wyjątkowo zgniłej duszy, gdyż to co wyleciało z tej TAJEMNICZEJ JAPY wyjątkowo cuchnęło. Wydarzenie to było głównym tematem poranka dnia w którym miał się odbyć.... Dzień Trzeci: Wieczór Polski Poranek Dnia Trzeciego zdominowała dyskusja na najbardziej palącą kwestię – KTO OBRZYGAŁ KIBEL. Przez wiele godzi debatowano, wysnuwano teorie, przesłuchiwano podejrzanych oraz typowano winowajców. Koniec końców, nikt nie wykazał się odwagą cywilną na tyle wielką , by przyznać się do TRYSKANIA RZYGAMI. Shame on him/her! Nawet te tajemnicze rzygowisko nie mogło przysłonić majestatu nadciągającego wydarzenia – Wieczoru Polskiego. Większość z was doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, czymże jest ów Wieczór, (mniej zorientowanych zapraszam do obczajki stosownego artykułu na tej Wiki ), więc pokrótce przypomnę, że oznacza ona stół pełen jadła, wódki, a wszystko to okraszone prawdziwą, polską muzyką. Nie dziwota więc, że wszyscy wyczekiwali go z utęsknieniem, mając w pamięci zeszłoroczny szał. Początkowo nad WP unosił się duch sceptyzmu – wyglądało na to, że zaangażowanie w niego jest zbyt małe i brakuje środków pitnych i żywieniowych. Jednakże, wszyscy wykazali się godną postawą i przygotowano thumb|left|360px|TO MY POLACY!stosowne zapasy niezbędnych wiktuałów. Main został oczyszczony oraz umeblowany zgodnie z tradycją Wieczoru Polskiego, a w nagłośnieniu zamontowano takie albumy jak 100 Hitów Wszech czasów, 100 Top Polski, Kayah i Bregovic, a także tajną broń: MANIECZKI. Do tak przygotowanej uczty zasiadły rozpromienione Korasy. Natychmiast narzucono tempo, które dało się opisać tylko w jeden sposób: MORDERCZE. Na licach dziewuszek szybko wykwitły pierwsze alkoholowe rumieńce, a nosy Januszy powoli przybierały szlachetną barwę Karmazynową. Wkrótce MOC WÓDKI zaczęła wynosić uczestników z pozycji siedzącej i rozpoczęły się tańce oraz polskie śpiewy. Niebawem zawartość alkoholu we krwi osiągnęła poziom krytyczny, co spowodowało wystartowanie MANIECZEK. Dokładnie jak rok temu ludziskom ODPIERDOLIŁO. Dzikie skoki, wrzaski, wchodzenie na belki tudzież z nich zwisanie – to chleb powszedni dla uczestnika WP. Euforia wódczana nie mogła trwać wiecznie, po pół czasu szaleństwa nastąpiły wybryki bardziej stonowonane. Powszechnie wiadomo, że wódka magicznie wpływa na zdolność wypowiadania słów (przynajmniej do pewnego stopnia, po przekroczeniu magicznego thresholdu mowa staje się niebywale trudno), więc w niektórych miejscach rozpocząto omawiać tzw. Życiówkę . Główne skupisko TYPA przenosiło się nieustannie, momentami zawitując nawet do Wieży okupowanej przez Fabiana (z tym że, FABIAN NIE CHCIAŁ MEJNA - należy zaśpiewać to do melodii EVERYBODY DANCE NOW!). Nieustannie okupowana była również DJ stacja - nawet gdy jej właściciel gryzł już poduchę, zmożony przedawkowaniem trunków. Korasy broniły się zaciekle, ale w końcu nawet najwytrwalsi skorodowali pod wpływem alko. Dzień Czwarty: Sylwester Pierwsze godziny Dnia Czwartego naznaczone były ciężkim zmęczeniem alkoholowym, wywołanym nadużyciem substancji wyskokowych. Pomimo tego, ponownie zogranizowano jakieś wyprawy rekreacyjne tudzież komercyjne. Wszyscy powoli szykowali się na ostatecznie starcie z Petardą, czyli finałową bibą roku. Podobnie jak w przypadku innych zorganizowanych akcji, na wstępie powątpiewano w moc tej bibki, oraz sens przebierania się. I ponownie jak w tych przypadkach, wszyscy ostatecznie wykazali się godną postawą - nawet pomimo nierozwiązanej zagadki przyozdobionego treścią żołądkową kibla. Po dokonaniu stosownych zakupów, powoli rozpoczął się wyścig zbrojeń przebierankowych. Dupy poczęły malować swoje mordki, preparować swoje kreacje, a co niektóre nawet się WYDZIARAŁY. Panowie, jak to zwykle bywa, podeszli do tematu z pewną opieszałością, jednakże kilka osobników posunęło się do fantazyjnego golenia swoich łbów. Zawsze Wspaniała Pani Beatka przygotowało suto zastawiony stół jadła, z którego często i gęsto korzystała zalewająca pałę gawiedź. Na Mainie dudniły trensy przy których od czasu do czasu pląsała jakaś ciekawie przebrana postać. Generalnie oczekiwanie na północ przebiegało spokojnie, niezłe jajca zaczęły się dopiero potem. Na wieść o nadchodzącej północy załoga wyległa na Gierałtowskie zbocze oczekiwać Nowego Roku. Po zwyczajowym odliczaniu, puszczono się w dziki pęd wokół płonących fajerwerków. Sęk w tym, że prawie nikt niethumb|400px|Nie, no KOZAKI zauważył, iż utrawione zbocze zaczęło się w wyniku piromancji najzwyczajnie w świecie JARAĆ i to OSTRO. Na szczęście Adri z Kubą rzucili się do gaszenia płomieni, bezlitośnie po nich skacząc. W tym czasie Gierek zaczął wystrzeliwywać w niebo miliardy sztucznych ogni i towarzystwo rozsiadło się w grupkach, by składać sobie życzenia i nakurwiać ostrą, noworoczną życiówkę. Tymczasem Bebe zaczęła być bardzo smutna i powoli korodować, co wkrótce okaże się bardzo KLUCZĄCE.... Otóż niebawem po powrocie na włości, okazało się, że po domostwie grasuje dwóch, nieznanych PRAWIE nikomu KOZAKÓW. Po krótkim śledzctwie wyszło na jaw, iż są to ziomkowie niejakiego OSE. Goście panoszyli się OSTRO i co najlepsze, jeden z nich posunął się do tego, że złapał BIBI za jej wspaniały ZAD. Jak mniemam, wkrótce potem Bibi totalnie skorkowała i zrobiło jej się bardzo smutno. Całe legiony samców i dupeczek rzuciło się do pocieszania jej, lecz wkrótce Bebe została odizolowana i umieszczona za zamkniętymi drzwiami w stróżowce. Pod wrotami tegoż miejsca gromadziły się tłumy "znawców", chcących sprawdzić się w pocieszaniu biednego Berbatowa. Snuto domysły odnośnie jej smutnego stanu ducha, najbardziej popularną teorią odnośnie tego była trauma odniesiona w wyniku uzyskania wątpliwego zaszczytu bycia złapaną za POŚLADA przez jakiegoś TYPA. Tymczasem w wieży Fabiana szykowano zbrojną wyprawę pod hasłem "TYŁEK BIBI POMŚCIMY". Skorodowane Korasy (masło maślane ale jak to dumnie brzmi!) nakręcały się, by zebrać siły bojowe, namierzyć kwaterę główną TYPÓW i zrobić im z dupy tzw. Jesień Średniowiecza. Szczególnie jurny był Kaca z jak najbardziej zrozumiałych względów oraz Spuchły, który poczuwał się do roli organizatora i protektora. Do moblizacji zbrojnej w końcu nie doszło ale nakręcanie się do bitwy było klasą samą w sobie. Biba trwała w najlepsze czyli alko się leje, muza gra, życiówka jest sratata. Godny odnotowania jest nagły zryw Zawodników, którzy postanowili się wybrać na Stróżówkę. Myk polega na tym, że stróżówka generalnie mieści z założenia 4 osoby - pokorbione czuby wpęłzły tam całe 9 typa. Dwójka z nich, Kuba i Szczenię szybko jednak wkurwiła się na kiepskie warunki mieszkaniowe i zdecydowała się powrócić na włości. Tam zastali już "uleczoną" Bebe, która tym razem chichotała bez ustanku, gdyż niżej podpisany odbył z nią tajną konwersację na BARDZO ŚWIŃSKIE tematy. Ciągle trwała rotacja typa ze względu na to, że część ludzisk co jakiś czas zjeżdżało do boksu podreperować nadwątlone siły (mam tu oczywiście na myśli SPANIE i LEŻAKOWANIE). Niebawem słońce postanowiło obudzić się z letargu, nie dało się powstrzymać nawet intensywnym rozgrywkom na Xsie odbywającym się z rańca. O poranku zorganizowano jeszcze jedną, finalną wyprawę do lasu, w mocno pokorbionym składzie. Tutaj niestety ma skromna historia dobiega końca, gdyż ilości przyjętych substancji wreszcie rozpoczęły proces eliminacji mej zdolności kumania. Dzień Piąty: This Is The End Ten wpis będzie krótki, ze względu na to, że wasz skromny narrator obudził się w okolicach godziny 17, w stanie totalnej dewastacji mózgu. Ludziska pakowały się zbierając ostatnie manatki, nad wszystkim unosił się smuteczek thumb|TO JUŻ KONIEC? :(typowy dla takich pożegnań. Do rzeczy godnych odnotowania, które mogę poświadczyć, mogę dodać ogólną bekę, jaka toczona była na Mainie podczas odsłuchiwania starych kawałków niejakiego Peji (POLICJA, POLICJA NAM DOKUCZA. JEŻELI NIC SIĘ NIE ZMIENI ZACZNIEMY ICH ZABIJAĆ) oraz Nagłego Ataku Spawacza. Wszystko dobre niestety w końcu się kończy, więc niebawem na pokładzie pozostała zaledwie garstka nocującego Typa, lecz prawdziwy Gierek już dobiegł końca. Byle do następnego razu! Podsumowując: *Idea wieczoru polskiego wciąż jest żywa *Fabian nie chciał Maina *Dj Hero jest spoko *Ktoś złapał Bibi za Dupę *Do stróżówki wchodzi Pół Typa *Pisa jest zdolna pożreć wszystko *Wśród nas grasuje tajemniczy Rzygacz (dopisujcie swoje to nie boli ;) Kategoria:Wszycho Kategoria:Biby / Wyprawy